


Kenan and 11 have a hate/love relationship

by PansexualGenderfluidMoose



Category: Original Work, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Mates, Sexual Abuse, Soulmates, soul mates, where
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualGenderfluidMoose/pseuds/PansexualGenderfluidMoose
Summary: Kenan, as much as he hates it, is a pushover. That's why when he received a cal at 11:11am, November 11, in 2011 hearing his mother died at the hospital, meaning that he was now in his fathers custody, shattered his heart, rebuilt it, but improved. Now his heart was numb in the eyes of others, shattered in the eyes of the mirror, and had a big 11 stamped on it.





	

Kenan, as much as he hates it, is a pushover. That's why when he received a cal at 11:11am, November 11, in 2011 hearing his mother died at the hospital, meaning that he was now in his fathers custody, shattered his heart, rebuilt it, but improved. Now his heart was numb in the eyes of others, shattered in the eyes of the mirror, and had a big 11 stamped on it.

 

To be updated soon


End file.
